


For Curiosity's Sake

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crush Jared has had on Jensen for years is about to get a little more extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Curiosity's Sake

Jared’s hands shook as the web browser’s page loaded. This, technically, wasn’t his fault. If he had to blame someone then he was laying that blame - which actually only made him feel more guilty so, maybe not so much. Maybe Jared could blame the alcohol - he was pretty sure there was song about that - or that National Geographic program they’d been watching while drinking said alcohol. 

It had just been a normal, casual Friday night. Both boys were worn from a week full of classes and Jared was reclining back on the couch and downing beers to keep from looking over at Jensen too much. Yup, just like any other normal Friday night. Or any night for that matter. Jared sort of had a - rather pathetic - thing for his best friend and roommate and as far as he knew, Jensen was oblivious as the day was long. 

Or however that saying went.

 _Anyway_. 

Jensen’s fingers had been casually stroking through Harley’s fur, the dog resting half over his lap, and mouthing the bottle of his beer like it was Jared’s cock he was trying to memorize. At least the way Jared imagined it. Jared was only half paying attention to the TV, actually more like a fourth paying attention to the TV, and mostly trying not to get turned on as Jensen went to town on his Corona. 

Then Jensen had spoken. “Have you ever noticed how fast dogs fuck?”

Jared had sputtered over his drink, lime catching in his throat and causing tears to prick at his eyes. It took a few long minutes to catch his breath, Jensen spending the good majority of it looking rather amused. “Ex-excuse me?” He finally gasped out, watching Jensen’s fingers slide through Harley’s fur then looking back up. “Have I what, now?”

“Have you ever noticed how fast dogs fuck?” Jensen repeated casually. There was just the slightest slur to his words, too much alcohol, but Jared thought the flush on his cheeks wasn’t only related to that. Not that he could really go there. “I mean, god. Look.”

When Jared had finally turned his attention to the TV he understood exactly why Jensen had asked the question at all. Apparently, the National Geographic channel was showing dog porn. “I, uh, hadn’t really noticed? I guess they move... fast.”

It was kind of an understatement. The dog on the screen was really going to town on his bitch and Jared hadn’t really ever seen anything like it. It caused heat to grow up his body, spreading a flush across his cheeks, and he ducked his head down because, _what the fuck_? Who even had thoughts like these?

“Can you imagine what it would be like to be fucked like that? All crazy quick and sharp and I mean, did you know they have this thing call a knot? It swells up, gets all big and-” Jensen cut off abruptly and looked over at Jared, his hand stilling on Harley’s fur like he just realized how bad this whole thing had to look. 

It was pretty bad. Jared glanced from Harley to Jensen to the TV and back. He probably should have been disgusted, freaking out, at least vaguely disturbed. And maybe it was just the alcohol in his system, maybe it was his epic crush on Jensen, or maybe Jared was just really fucked up in the head. But he definitely wasn’t freaking. 

Which had kind of led to this moment here and the reason it was a good deal Jensen’s fault. 

Because when sobriety came the thoughts didn’t fade and Jared was left wondering if other people had thought about how fast dogs fucked too. Which led him to wondering if people had taken to experimenting with those thoughts.

Jared was pretty sure you could find anything on the Internet.

His first search, _dogs fucking_ , had led to a whole bunch of the obvious pictures. And though it maybe it wasn’t as disgusting as it should have been to watch the animals going at each other, it didn’t satisfy the curiosity. His next search, _dogs and guys fucking_ , seemed a bit more promising. There were at least dogs and guys together, but a lot of the guys were fucking the dogs and that wasn’t really his type of thing either.

The third search phrase turned out to be the winner. _Dog fucking a guy_. The website had all amateur porn, mostly back shots, short videos, a variety of positions and angles and well. Yeah. _Yeah_. It was a whole lot better than Jared could ever have possibly imagined. 

“Fuck,” Jared whispered and let his hand drop down to his lap, palming over his crotch and spreading his legs just a little wider. Jensen was at work; he wouldn’t be home for a good hour, that was enough time to thoroughly perv out on this unexpected kink and Jensen would be none the wiser.

It didn’t take long to make a free account; you could only get access to some of the videos but it was really enough. These guys just completely bent over and offered it up for their dogs and that was the fucking hottest thing _ever_. Especially when the man in the video was moaning, twisting, writhing, and the dog’s tongue was constantly sliding over and over his rim. 

The pleasure was burning up constantly in Jared, rising to a boil, and he shoved his hands roughly beneath his boxers, curling tight around the base of his cock and stroking quick. His free hand shook as he scrolled over to the next video, eager to see _more_ , when his gaze landed on a free movie link.

Apparently the website offered a few free videos a day and though they weren’t all his thing - who the hell wanted to fuck a pig? really? - there was one that immediately caught his eye. 

It was called _My Crush’s Dog_ and the mini-preview pic showed a body bent with a large shaggy dog mounted over him. Realizing the video was almost four full minutes just made it all the better and Jared clicked eagerly, slowing his strokes to draw out the pleasure through the length of the movie.

It only took about four seconds for Jared to realize there was a whole fuckload of things wrong with the video. Or, well, really fucking right. He probably would have put it together faster but shock was too dominant for the first few flutters of his eyelids. 

“Oh. My. God,” Jared gasped, his gaze skittering from the couch, the TV, the coffee table, _His_ couch. _His_ TV. _His_ coffee table.

Then a moan filled the speakers and Jared would know that sound anywhere - hey, the walls were pathetically thin in their apartment, Jared had good hearing and Jensen was loud, so sue him. Jensen. On his knees in front of the couch. The camera was angled in such a way you couldn’t see beyond his shoulders but Jared had spent years learning that body and he knew it well. 

Not to mention that was _Harley_.

Jared’s mind flashed back to a few nights before, the way Jensen had so casually spoken about dogs fucking while Harley was laying in his lap. His cheeks burned, his cock throbbed, and he wondered if it’d driven Jensen crazy talking about his dirty little secret with Jared being one hundred percent unaware. 

The first time watching, Jared was still absorbing the shock, so mainly his eyes stayed glued on Harley snapping his hips forward then locking there, Jensen’s hand keeping their bodies pressed together. He wondered if that was the knot thing Jensen had mentioned. Jared was thrown enough that he couldn’t even snap out of it long enough to stroke along his cock, simply holding it at the base and staring with wide eyes.

Then the video came to an end, with Jensen coming loud enough that it sent shudders of pleasure down Jared’s spine. The screen went black and Jared stared for just a beat longer before lurching forward and starting the video all over again. And this time he quickened his hand immediately, his breath hitching as his legs spread and he stared greedily at the image of his dog fucking almost brutally hard into the man he was in love with.

Yeah, nothing weird about that.

Jensen’s moans filling his tinny speakers was kind of maddening and Jared reached out quickly with his free hand, turning up the volume and straining forward to hear more, see as much as he possibly could. The grainy texture covering the screen was horrible; Jared wanted to be right _there_ , in the room, watching Jensen fall apart.

Actually, he wanted to be the one making Jensen fall apart but that was another matter entirely. He’d be down with simply watching Jensen get off on Harley’s knot. Maybe Jensen was only dog-sexual. What a weird thought. But maybe he’d be okay with putting on a show for Jared. After all, he seemed to have no problems uploading the video on this website for everyone to see.

“Holy shit, Jared!”

Jensen was nearly screeching and Jared lurched back in his chair. He gripped his cock a bit too hard, Jensen moaned loudly on the screen, and Harley chose that moment to leap across the room and drag his tongue quickly along the drops of pre-come forming on the head of Jared’s cock. Everything kind of conspired against Jared and he came, just like that, in front of his shocked roommate - that pesky man he was in love with - spraying all over his dog’s nose.

_Oh Jesus Christ._

“Shit. Shit. _Fuck_. Jen- god. I’m so- Jesus.” Jared shoved quickly up out of his chair, hurrying to do up his pants, flinching at the smear of come on his clothing. “I can, I can explain. I mean- okay well I think I can, I just. Look, it’s not what it looks like it’s just-”

“You watching me getting fucked by your dog?” Jensen suggested, the slightest smirk tugging at his lips. 

Heat burned up along his cheeks and Jared stared wide-eyed around his bedroom, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with some logical reason he’d been searching for dog porn in the first place, and then had stuck around to watch it.

Which was about the time he realized he really didn’t need to be the one freaking out. After all, _Jensen_ was the one who was being _fucked_ by a dog on the computer still playing loudly behind them. His mouth closed and he stared at Jensen, only vaguely noting Harley lapping his fingers.

“Dude,” Jared finally huffed, looking down at his dog then back up at Jensen. “You’ve turned my dog into a perv.”

Jensen laughed, though it really wasn’t all that funny, honestly, and rubbed along the deepening flush on his cheeks. “ _That’s_ what you have an issue with?”

“It’s somewhere up there in my list of issues.” Jared nodded and huffed out a breath, glancing back at the computer as Jensen reached completion on the video. “One of the many issues.”

“Right,” Jensen whispered, his laughed fading off, the smirk on his lips vanishing. “So, um. You gonna completely wig now? Should I be packing a bag and getting ready to flee before you completely kick my ass?”

“What?” Jared pursed his lips then shook his head. “Kick your ass? No I- Jen. I just got off to Harley fucking you. Hell, to Harley licking my cock.”

“This is a little too much for your brain, isn’t it?” The smile on Jensen’s face returned, just a little, and he stepped forward, inching toward Jared. “You okay?”

Jared wet his lips, suddenly a lot more aware of things. The shock of the video, of Jensen catching him, of Harley helping lick him to completion, fuck it was a lot to process but he felt a little less like he was about to lose his mind. “I, um... think so. Jensen. How long have- is that something- the thing with Harley-”

“You really want to sit down and talk about this whole thing?” Jensen arched a brow, taking another step closer and reaching out to lay his hand over Jared’s arm, stroking slowly up. “Or... you wanna come up with another way to take advantage of me getting off work early?”

With that Jensen’s fingers wrapped around Jared’s wrist and tugged and suddenly Jared found himself with a palm full of Jensen’s hard cock. “Oh, Jesus,” Jared gasped, his eyes growing wide once more. “You wanna- you- but I thought... it’s not just dogs?”

“What?” Jensen stared for a moment then tipped his head back, a loud laugh exploding from him. “ _Just dogs_? Oh man, Jared, that’s- you’re hilarious. Did you even see the title of the video? Please tell me you’re not that oblivious.”

Jared had seen the title, back before he realized he was about to watch Jensen get pounded by his dog, so it wasn’t really his fault that he hadn’t put the pieces together before. Only now he thought back and _My Crush’s Dog_ came back with startling clarity. Jared almost gasped, his hand pressing just a little harder against Jensen’s pulsing cock, pulling a deep moan from him. “C-crush? Really? You like me?”

“Jesus. Yeah, duh, Jared, fuck. I thought- man, I thought you knew. I only flirt with you all the fucking time and use even the tiniest sip of alcohol as an excuse to be all over you. I thought you weren’t doing anything about it because you didn’t like me back and were too nice to say anything.” Jensen laughed shakily and pressed closer, rolling his cock shamelessly against Jared’s grip. “But that’s not the case. Is it?”

“Not in the slightest,” Jared managed half a moan before he was dipping down and crushing his lips against Jensen’s. All he could see when his eyes closed was that image on the computer screen, Harley’s hips working in sharp steady thrusts into Jensen, and Jared was hit hard with the urge to lay his claim as well.

His hands snapped up to curl over Jensen’s upper arms, holding vice-tight and forcing Jensen to turn and take quick steps back. Loud moans fell between them with the shush of fabric and the click of zippers being pulled down. Jared sucked Jensen’s tongue between his lips and thumbed across Jensen’s nipple, tweaking until it hardened into a peak and Jensen arched and curved up toward him.

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen groaned into the part of their lips, shoving Jared’s shirt quickly off over the top of his head and throwing it blindly across the room. “Want your cock in me.”

Jared moaned and his knees weakened, his eyes fluttering. “God, yeah.” He shoved at Jensen, watching the man tumble back onto the bed and crawling quickly up between his legs. “Wanted this so long. Been waiting. _God_.”

“Then stop talkin’ and do something,” Jensen growled, dragging his nails back through Jared’s hair, working along his scalp. 

That was enough encouragement for Jared. His arm shot out quickly and he snagged a bottle of lube from the drawer, hurrying to flick the lid and slick up his fingers. He was nearly shaking from the amount of lust curling through him. Something about finally having Jensen, that one person he’d been waiting for for so long, and knowing Jensen wanted him just as badly; this was better than any dream he could have come up with.

“Ah, fuck,” Jensen gasped as Jared slid his first finger forward, arching his hips to take the digit deeper. “More. Come on Jay, need it.”

“Well, you’re certainly a needy bitch,” Jared muttered, surprising himself a little with the joke. Jensen seemed a little momentarily surprised too, judging from the look that fluttered across his features, but a beat later he was grinning and Jared shoved a second finger up in him. “So how often do you let Harley fuck you?”

“You wanna-” Jensen moaned and rolled his hips up once more, fists gripping the sheets tight at his sides. “You really wanna hear all that?”

Jared actually very much wanted to hear all the details. All the dirty little facts about Jensen bending over and offering it up to his dog. So he nodded and worked his fingers harder up, rolling across Jensen’s prostate in a steady press-stroke.

“ _Jesus_.” Jensen’s head fell to the side and he sucked in several quick breaths before turning back, meeting Jared’s gaze head on and purposefully rolling his hips down onto Jared’s fingers fucking up. “Once or twice a week,” he murmured, tongue sliding sinfully across his lips. “When you’re in class, or at work. Let him take me wherever he wants. Sometimes- Jesus, Jay, shit - sometimes here. In your bed. Let him lick me open. Drive his tongue up in me. And think about you walkin’ in and catchin’ us and wanting to join.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jared gasped. He hadn’t quite expected that response and his cock twitched at the filthy words falling from Jensen’s lips. He quickly added a third finger and just barely resisted stroking his aching cock.

A moment later it didn’t matter because Jensen was sitting and pulling back, Jared’s fingers popping free, reaching out to grasp Jared’s cock and stroke firmly. Jared hissed and Jensen’s lips pressed to the edge of his ear, his voice coming out in a low growl. “I let your dog knot me, Jared, stretch me open and keep me that way as he fills me with his come and makes me his bitch. Don’t think I need any more stretching.”

“Holy. Motherfucking. Shit.” Jared blinked owlishly at Jensen as he pulled back, snagging the bottle of lube and stroking it swiftly over Jared’s red-flushed skin. “Gonna make you my bitch now.”

Jensen grunted as Jared planted hands hard on his shoulders and shoved him back once more, scooping his legs up and easily sliding into place. Knowing that Jensen didn’t need more stretching, could handle being fucked almost instantly like Harley did when he mounted, was driving Jared just a little crazy. He fucked forward in one steady, sharp thrust, bottoming out and panting against Jensen’s mouth.

A low moan rose up through Jensen and he clutched at Jared’s shoulders and arched up in a beautiful bow, legs lifting to wrap around Jared’s waist and holding him close. “Fuck me, dammit, Jay, do it now.”

It was a miracle Jared didn’t come the minute Jensen’s words hit him. Instead he pulled out and fucked hard forward right away, driving as deep and hard as he could manage. Already he was panting, sweat forming on his skin and shoulders shaking. Their lips brush-collided every few thrusts, Jared swallowing Jensen’s moans and aiming his hips to hit that spot that would drive him over the edge. 

“Should come-” Jared groaned and rolled his hips down, working the head of his cock in a hard press along Jensen’s prostate. “Come in you and leave you hanging, put you up on your hands and knees and let Harley eat my come from your ass. Think you could hold off that long? Come from my dick and Harley’s tongue alone?”

“Fucking hell, Jay,” Jensen moaned loud enough the neighbors were likely to hear but Jared really didn’t fucking care. Especially not when Jensen started nodding. “Want it. Want Harley to lick all your come out of my ass.”

“So fucking sick.” Jared huffed something like a laugh and dipped down to crush Jensen’s lips against his once more. He was so close to the edge a few more sharp thrusts were going to get him there. Especially just thinking about Harley’s tongue working up into Jensen’s ass. This really wasn’t the way he imagined them coming together in the end but fuck if it wasn’t perfect.

When his orgasm hit it was with Jensen’s nails dragging scratches down his spine, sucking his tongue hard between his lips and clutching muscles tight around Jared’s cock. He shuddered and moaned, hips slow-rolling steadily to pump the last of his release deep within Jensen, then pulled back. Jensen damn near whimpered as Jared’s fingers stroked once leisurely over Jensen’s cock, then he slid back and pushed up to his hands and knees.

“Harley, come,” Jared commanded and just like that the dog was leaping up, clearly used to seeing Jensen offered up like this. He slid back on the bed to watch as Harley’s tongue twisted easily forward, working into the puffy, red, swollen entrance. “Oh, Christ. That’s fucking hot.”

Jensen moaned and fell down onto his forearms, his ass sticking up and swaying slightly from side to side. “So good. God, Jay, love this. Love you watching. Love you in me. Fuckin’ love _you_.”

Jared’s heart flipped and it was a little strange to feel weirdly emotional in a moment like this but he didn’t have much time to act on it. Mainly because Harley was suddenly leaping up, his hips working in that impossibly fast way and Jared’s breath hitched. “Guess he can’t hold back, baby, you’re his bitch now.”

The moan that fell from Jensen this time was enough to make Jared’s spent cock twitch. “Kiss me,” Jensen gasped, shifting his body as Harley moved into him. “Kiss me while he fucks me.”

“God. My boyfriend is a perv,” Jared muttered, half testing the title. When Jensen grinned - an action cut off by Harley suddenly snapping forward and Jensen moaning louder - Jared slid close to kiss him. 

So it wasn’t exactly a _how we got together_ story they could tell everyone but at least Jared wasn’t too worried their sex life would get boring.


End file.
